1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scrubbing apparatus for use on human skin, and more particularly, to an improved loofah sponge mounted on an attaching member which is adapted to be releasably attached to a wall or floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the increasing focus on human hygiene, especially the skin, has produced many skin treating devices. One such device is a loofah sponge which is used to scrub the skin to remove dead skin and revitalize the skin. Known loofah sponges include the standard loofah sponge which does not include any type of supporting or mounting structure whatsoever. The sponge is simply gripped by the user and moved along the surface of the skin to provide a desired skin treatment.
Other devices include a loofah sponge mounted on an elongated handle to allow a user to use the loofah on the back of the user or on the lower extremities, including hands, the back and the feet, especially the bottom of the feet.
In addition, another device includes a loofah sponge having two flexible elongated handle members, usually in the form of resilient fabric material, for allowing the user to grip the resilient handles at either end and move the loofah sponge back and forth along the lower extremities, the bottom of the feet and the back of the user. However, the use of such conventional loofah devices requires that the user move the loofah or a handle holding the loofah back and forth along the surface of the user's back, feet, hands or other parts of the body. This requires the user to move in an awkward motion and makes it extremely difficult for a user to easily and completely treat all of the skin surface of the user's back and other areas of the body. More specifically, when the user is attempting to treat the surface on the lower extremities, especially the bottom of the user's foot, the user must raise one foot and stand on one leg while attempting to scrub the bottom of the foot while balancing on one leg and either with one hand or no hands, depending on the number of handles on the loofah device. This often leads to many accidents such as slipping and falling in the shower/tub. If the loofah device has two resilient cloth handles as described above, the user would have to stand on one leg and could not support themselves with their hands because their hands would be gripping the two handles to move the loofah device along the bottom surface of the foot.